The multiplicity of the controls to which the driver of a modern vehicle has access is such that numerous interfaces are developed allowing functions to be activated without having to look at the control or one's hands. The user relies only on touch to control a function and can thus remain focused and keep his/her eyes on the road. The control of numerous functions, notably the navigation system, radio, telephone and all the telematics functions, as well as control of the ventilation and air conditioning, is performed through a control screen and a remote interface. The most recently developed navigation interfaces are directional knobs placed on the center console between the passengers seated in the front of the vehicle.
Unlike video game controllers and joysticks, the amplitude of movement of directional knobs for vehicles is limited to just a few millimeters or less. The movements must be reliable and precise so that the user, concentrated on driving, can easily and accurately select and validate the desired function. For more precise and more enjoyable use, a return means continuously returns the knob to a neutral, generally central, position. The front-rear and right-left movements of the knob therefore require that a light and comfortable force be applied in order to overcome the return force. The rotation of the knob is accompanied by a small cyclic force felt by the user. These knobs are produced without any perceptible operational play which would be very unpleasant.
In order to obtain perfect balance between the performance and appearance of the directional knobs for vehicles, numerous complex solutions have been implemented. Many mechanical parts, assembled together, are required in order to allow the directional knob to be driven in rotation, moved in front-rear and left-right movements, and pressed. Today, assembly time and cost constraints no longer make it possible to remain competitive with the existing solutions.
It is thus important to propose a new solution to solve these issues.